Malfoy family
Malfoy is the surname of a wealthy pure-blood wizarding family and one of the Sacred Twenty Eight. They live in Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, England. The Malfoys are related to many other pure-blood families including the: Blacks, Lestranges, and Rosiers. They are also related to the Tonks, Evans and Lupin families, of mixed wizarding and muggle heritage, much to the Malfoys' disdain, although they are not against marrying half-bloods. The Malfoys gained a reputation for pure-blood supremacy. During the First and Second Wizarding Wars, they supported Lord Voldemort and some members were even Death Eaters under his command. History Early history The Malfoy family consists of an ancient line of pure-bloods wizards, most of whom attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were traditionally sorted into Slytherin House. The family first arrived in Britain with Armand Malfoy, who founded the family estate Malfoy Manor on land obtained from King William I. The Malfoy family would soon gain the reputation for pure-blood supremacy and courting richness and power from those around them. Until the passing of the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy in 1692, the Malfoys integrated themselves in high-class Muggle society. Though hotly denied by subsequent generations, there is ample evidence to suggest that the first Lucius Malfoy was an unsuccessful aspirant to the hand of Elizabeth I, and some wizarding historians allege that the Queen's subsequent opposition to marriage was due to a jinx placed upon her by the thwarted Malfoy. The Malfoys expanded their already large estate with the lands of the Muggle neighbors, and dabbled successfully into Muggle currency and assets, becoming one of the wealthiest families in wizarding Britain. Though they opposed the Statues of Secrecy at first, they soon embraced it and cut off all ties with Muggle families, denying they had ever fraternised with such people. After this period, the Malfoys instead began to seek influence over the newly former British Ministry of Magic, using their considerable wealth to do so. Though no Malfoy is known to have ever aspired for the position of Minister for Magic, many members of the family financed the elections of their preferred candidates for the post, even going so far as to pay to have the opposition hexed. Notable of past generations include the fourteenth-century Nicholas Malfoy, who is believed to have dispatched many a fractious Muggle tenant under the guise of the Black Death, thought escaping censure by the Wizards' Council; Septimus Malfoy, who was greatly influential at the Ministry in the late eighteenth century, many claiming that Minister for Magic Unctonous Osbert was a little more than his puppet. Abraxas Malfoy, who was widely believed to be part of the shady plot that saw the first Muggle-born Minister (Nobby Leach) leave his post prematurely in 1968 (nothing was ever proven against Malfoy). "The family had, however, eschewed the somewhat dangerous practise of inter-marrying within such a small pool of pure-bloods that they become enfeebled or unstable, unlike a small minority of fanatic families such as the Gaunts and Lestranges, and many a half-blood appears on the Malfoy family tree." — Description of the Malfoy family. Though the family is inclined to blood-purity, they are unwilling to practise the dangers of inbredding with cousins, knowing that it would endanger their genes, and would accept marrying half-bloods due to the small pool of available pure-bloods. Hence, it is possible to find several half-bloods on the Malfoy family tree. This differs them from the more fanatical groups such as Blacks, Lestranges, and Gaunts, though apparently did not deter their respect from such families. Recent history Lucius Malfoy, the son of Abraxas Malfoy, was one of the few pure-blood wizards left by the late 20th century. He joined the Death Eaters when they came to power in the First Wizarding War. He married Narcissa Black, a fellow pure-blood of similar wealthy background, and they had one son, Draco, who would later become Harry Potter's main rival in his school years. The Malfoy family was one of the first wizarding families to repent following Lord Voldemort's first defeat, claiming they had been bewitched, in 1981. They allied themselves with him again during the Second Wizarding War, believing strongly in the notion of blood purity. However, Voldemort became displeased with Lucius for his failure to obtain the prophecy involving him and Harry Potter in 1996. While Lucius was in Azkaban, Voldemort ordered his son Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore, a seemingly impossible task, as a way to punish Lucius. After Dumbledore's death at the hands of Severus Snape and the Death Eaters' escape from Azkaban in 1997, the Malfoys had fallen out of favour with the Dark Lord. They were extremely uncomfortable with having their home used as his base of operations. Voldemort went as far as to strip Lucius of his wand during a Death Eaters meeting and even mocked the Malfoys for being related to the Tonks family, a family that contained Muggle ancestry and even a werewolf member. Before Voldemort's ultimate defeat, the Malfoys switched sides; Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord in assistance of Harry Potter, and neither she nor Lucius participated in any of the fightings during the Battle of Hogwarts. None of the Malfoys were subsequently imprisoned in Azkaban because of this defection. Draco then married Violet Willis, a half-blood witch of the pure-blooded Black family in 2002 and had three children named Vega, Olive, Scorpius, and Cassie. Draco was forced to make amends with Harry Potter as the two then were related (Violet and Harry were cousins). Draco's daughter, Olive, was the first Malfoy not in Slytherin House and the first Malfoy in Hufflepuff House, while his daughter, Cassie, was the first Malfoy in Gryffindor House. Draco's marriage to Violet was met with the disapproval of his father. While Violet was descended from the wealthy pure-blooded House of Black, her mother was a Muggle-born. Narcissa approved of their relationship, while Lucius frowned upon it. Draco, who underwent some changes, would stand up to his father, which led to family reunions to be fraught with tension. Malfoy family crest The family crest pays homage to Salazar Slytherin, bearing the colours balck, green, and silver, as well as images of several serpentine creatures. The Latin words Sanctimonia Vincet Semper appear inscribed on a silver banner, meaning Purity Will Always Conquer. Known members